


keep me, if you can

by parkerposy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lesbians, Original work - Freeform, Power Play, Smut, Switching, TW: Self Harm, Violence, Whump, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerposy/pseuds/parkerposy
Summary: One shots of my OC’sAvi and Jax,Some fluff, some smut, A WHOLE LOTTA PAINTw: violence, kidnapping, self harm, suicidal ideation
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	1. J

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first post on here, a couple shots into the story. I’ll provide more timeline in the notes throughout the shots.  
> PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this 8 million times.

**J**

The day was nearing close. Though the sun was setting, the clouds in the sky blocked its flirt with falling and instead created a dome-like-gray ceiling which would soon rain dread on all those without a roof on top of their heads. Inside the bustling kingdom, children were closing their eyes for the night, peasants were scouring the townsquare, trying to get the day old food from the markets. Pubs and taverns were lit alive by all kinds of lost people, somehow rejoicing in being lost together. 

Tetron was a good country. People came here to enjoy life, to find it full with love and joy. At least that’s what Jax had been told. People seemed happy enough, the economy had taken a turn for the better with the ascension of the new queen. Jax hadn’t heard much about her, besides that she had made some automatic changes the minute she assumed the throne. It had been about a month, and already the queen had done away with most of the controversial laws King Clause de Clare had implemented in his final days. Jax wasn’t very partial to any laws, though. 

It had always been that way. The minute any rule was established for her, Jax was tempted to break it. She had to show real self control when it came to more difficult affairs, especially in regards to the recent position she’d found herself in. 

Jax walked through townsquare, bruised and exhausted. She had no place to stay the night, her boss took away her house privileges after a slip up with one of her roommates. He’d kicked her out after she’d tried to fight an older boy for intimidating Luca. Somehow, whenever Jax got kicked out, it was always something to do with Luca. 

It wasn’t that the other girl couldn’t fend for herself, Jax knew she could perfectly well. It was that Jax absolutely  _ hated _ when other people threatened people close to her. Luca was older than her, and she’d been working for Luther longer than Jax had. They’ve even talked about it a few times, and still Jax couldn’t help but escalate the situation. 

As she walked through the village square, most of the vendors were packing up, it was late out and going to storm. Jax walked in between the different booths, drawing suspicious glances from the locals. She had a reputation with most of the vendors, they knew her as a thief. They weren’t wrong, either, Jax had stolen her fair share of goods, especially while she was in different orphanages. 

She didn’t want to steal. After she began getting paid from Luther, she hardly ever stole. She was smart with her money, and often tried to make amends with the vendors by paying for previous goods she had taken. But now, it was late, she was starving, cold, and exhausted and had not a cent to her name. She was tempted again. She kept her long sleeves rolled down to past her arms, so it’d be easy to slip something into her sleeve. The bread from the bakers booth was already cold and stale, she doubted he would miss it much. If anything, he’d be mad she'd gotten away again. Jax approached the table, while he had his back turned and grabbed a loaf of bread, walking fast before he turned back around.

A few steps away, she thought she'd done it.

Until she heard his shouting.

“Hey! Get back here!” She smirked and took off running, weaving through the booths and barely dodging the people on the streets. A rush of adrenaline brought a smile to her face. It’d be a while before she could show her face around the square once more, but the chase was worth it. She was about to cut down an alley when she heard a voice shout behind her.

“Praetor, get the thief!”  _ Praetor?!  _ Jax thought to herself. She didn’t think the new queen had elected the praetor’s yet. She didn’t take time to look. She moved even faster, dashing down the narrow alley, jumping over boxes and ducking under clothes lines. She was about to make her final getaway when her shoulder clipped a wall that jutted out on the brick path. She stumbled, and while trying to regain her footing, clipped her knee on a box of old shoes. Pain shot through her right leg and she fell down, dropping the bread into some mud and rolling onto her back, crying out in pain.

She grabbed at her knee, feeling a bone popped out of place. She saw stars in her vision and felt tears running down her cheeks.

She stared at the cloudy sky, unsure of what to do when she felt a raindrop on her forehead. Not a second later it started pouring.

She groaned, trying to roll back onto her feet, when she felt hands grab her shoulders, keeping her down. Jax didn’t bother opening her eyes, too overwhelmed with the pain she felt in her right leg. The hands moved their way down to Jax’s leg, and with one swift motion relocated her knee. She screamed, loud and raw, and sobs racked her throat before the pain disappeared completely. Before she had time to even meet the eyes of the person who helped her, Jax was hoisted up and shoved against the wall, pinned by her shirt collar. 

She let out a sharp intake of breath, feeling an immense pressure in her knee and a shooting pain through her hip. She could barely move and because of the pouring rain and the dark night, it was hard to see who grabbed her.

In another second, her captor spun her around and handcuffed her wrists behind her back. She wiggled her wrists a bit, trying to see if there was any way she could slip out. Jax bet she could run again, with her knee relocated. She could lose the officer, she was almost positive. The officer's hand left her arm for a second, and Jax nearly bolted, before the stranger's hand grabbed her arm again, pulling her back.

“Good try,” they said. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. 

She was pushed down the alley and through another road until she was yanked into a dimly lit abandoned hut. It was cold and damp, but there were a few candles lit in the room which illuminated her captors face. She expected a fully grown knight, not a very angry looking young girl. 

The first thing that captured Jax’s attention was her eyes, they were deep gray, an unspoken challenge daring anyone to defy her. Jax had to make a conscious effort to meet her gaze, it was so fierce. She looked like she commanded armies, and by the necklace showing her rank as  _ praetor _ , Jax didn’t doubt that she did.

She had tan skin, with dark brown hair held up in a ponytail, wearing light leather armor with a sword on her belt and combat boots. If Jax didn’t have a type before, she definitely did now. She also couldn’t help but smirk everytime the other girl looked at her. Jax  _ loved _ pissing off officers. She also coincidentally  _ loved _ pissing off pretty girls. 

The mysterious esteemed officer pushed Jax back up against the wall, making her stumble, but she was easily caught. Though it didn’t seem it, the skinny girl had a lot of muscle. Jax was pushed up the wall at an uncomfortable angle, her knee ached and her hands were still handcuffed, rendering her practically useless.

“Wow, someone likes it rough,” Jax chuckled, and was met with a slap across her face, making her sputter. 

“What’s your name?” The praetor asked, not bothering to loosen her grip on Jax’s shirt.

“You haven’t heard of me? I’m pretty famous, officer.”

“I’m not an officer- shut up. What’s your name?”

“Do you want me to shut up or tell you my name?” Jax asked, smirking at the anger build up on the girl's face. Jax knew she shouldn’t push her luck. This girl wouldn’t be wearing that necklace if she wasn’t actually a praetor. And if she was a praetor, she was one of the most powerful people in the country. She could crush Jax and no one would even bat an eye. 

Instead, she tightened her grip, looking at Jax like she was prey. “You know, I’m not one to arrest people for stealing bread, especially when they’re as stick-figure like as you-”  
“Shut up,” Jax said, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look the other girl got. It looked like the first time anyone had ever told her to shut up in her life. Jax didn’t doubt it was. 

“But since you’re being a smartass, I bet a few nights in a dungeon would do you good.”

“Okay bet. Arrest me, officer” Jax taunted, putting emphasis on the last word. She let a flicker of amusement pass her gaze as she looked into the beautiful strangers eyes. She saw the frustration in her body, how she was unconsciously tensing her grip on Jax, how she nearly snarled at Jax’s words, seeing how either way, Jax would win. 

And still, a hint of a blush creeped into the other girls gaze as she spoke. “I know what you want-”

“What do I want?” Jax asked, not bothering to keep off an arrogant smile. She pushed Jax higher up the wall, making Jax grab the other girls forearm. Jax studied the look in the strangers eyes, how there was a conflicting rage and surprise at Jax’s cockiness. Jax let her lips slowly turn into a smirk, watching the flash of aggression in the other girl's eyes. 

“Don’t come back here again,” She said, quickly releasing her grip on Jax. She whipped around and walked away, like she was trying to leave before Jax said the words that she swore would make the strangers blood boil. 

But Jax was too quick.

“Or what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax feels forced to leave duty.
> 
> All of these snap shots are out of the correct timeline, let me know if it gets too confusing.

**A**

Avi had had a long day. It was already 12 in the morning, and she just finished training the three armies, which took even longer today due to the lack of organization from her generals. She was praying the queen would find more praetors and fast. She was doing the work of four in one day, filled to the brim with stress. Avi was elected praetor 

She kept thinking about Jax. The bread thief. Meeting with her was one of the biggest regrets she had, Avi couldn’t believe a random civilian could make her snap so easily. But taking control like that, putting her frustrations, her annoyance into making Jax come over and over and over a gain… she found herself daydreaming of it.

It was almost a weekly appointment at this point. It began once every few weeks, where Avi would only received the occasional message from Jax, a note saying “meet me?” or whenever Avi had time to patrol, she would notice Jax out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, they would end up in the designated abandoned cellar, and fuck each other into oblivion. Jax was cocky. It quickly grew into a set time and location, once a week. Friday nights at 10 pm, she would never fail to find Jax lounging in the abandoned cellar, practically begging for Avi to destoy her. Jax would often tease and ridicule Avi until she lost her temper and fucked Jax harder. 

Avi started to learn Jax’s body, figuring out how to shut her up. What spots made her curse like a sailor or what made her eyes roll up in her head. It was a power play- a battle of wills. Jax typically would curse Avi out until she was too incoherent to speak. Avi knew that it was a play for Jax, cause Friday at 10 on every week she got a note-and Jax would always be in the cellar.

Avi knew that Jax wanted it to be rough. She would shove at Avi, push her up against the wall, try to push her buttons. If Avi had let her, Jax would top Avi the entire time. But always, without fail, Avi’s pride took over and demanded payback and domination. She learned that Jax was quite the switch, and it didn’t take much for Avi to gain control of the situation. It wasn’t that Jax didn’t put up a fight, it was that Avi was a force to be reckoned with. Avi loved using what turned Jax on against her, she had never had so much fun with a partner before. Avi was particularly proud of her ability to turn Jax into a hazy-eyes wreck. It was satisfying, being able to render Jax speechless for once. 

That’s how it began. Now Avi was out every Friday, cursing herself, but making her way to the old cellar, using tiny alleys to avoid being seen. 

Sessions never lasted more than an hour. The power squabble was one of the most frustrating things in Avi’s life. It was always a scrabble for the top, for domination, and Avi never gave up. She was like a queen on a chess board, and because of that Jax typically lost. 

There was never any talking after, and Avi was always the one to leave first, Jax out of breath and disoriented. Avi felt many things when fucking Jax senseless. Typically, powerful, and excited, but more shockingly she felt incredibly relaxed and concentrated. She only had one goal, and it was writhing beneath her. 

There were other ways to release frustrations. The longer she stood as the sole praetor the harder she began to train, pushing her body to the point of exhaustion, where the only thing she had the energy to do was collapse in bed until the next day, where she did it all over again. She trained 3 armies a day, each composed of 3 legions. According to Cleo, there were supposed to be 3 other praetors aiding her, each day 1 praetor would train an army, while another praetor helped the queen with whatever tasks needed at the time. But it was only Avi. She trained for 8 hours of the day, helped Cleo into the late hours of the night and if she could, she’d go patrolling to see civilians. 

It was that day she caught Jax.

For whatever reason, Avi couldn’t help but wonder what the scrawny, mischievous thief was doing now. Avi wondered if Jax was out in the kingdom, causing more mayhem and stirring up more problems for the queen’s guard to fix later, or if she had something else to do. A family to be with. 

She doubted it. The look in Jax’s hazel eyes, it screamed loner. Avi wondered if the girl had anyone who cared for her, who looked out for her. Again, she doubted it.

Avi tried not to keep too much of her concentration focused, but she was consumed by curiosity. Jax had a plethora of scars, across. Her back and down by her hips. She was painted in bruises, but in the moment Avi paid no attention, it seemed Jax didn’t want her to either. Looking back on it, Avi wished she knew how they all ended up there.

Eventually, Avi was able to return to her corridors. She started the day at 5, it was now midnight. Avi wanted to do nothing but sleep. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and flopped into bed, her body aching from the hours she spent practicing. She thought she would pass out immediately, the weight on her eyelids heavier than the weight of her limbs. But instead she found herself daydreaming.

Jax’s lips were chapped, but she kissed with such passion. Her body was frail but held perseverance. Avi remembered the way her pulse pounded through her skin and the softness of it. Avi wondered who Jax was, wondered what might have been had they met differently.

Soon she was out like a light.

Until she heard tapping on her window.

Avi lived 3 stories in the air, she never exactly heard someone tapping on her window. It was quiet, but she was a light enough sleeper that she opened one eye, half wanting to arrest the intruder who interrupted her scarce sleep. 

She groaned and sat up, the moon still high in the sky, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She quickly threw on a robe and went to her window, pocketing a knife sitting on her desk and approached the window closest to her bed, undoing the latch and pushing it open in one quick motion.

“Who the hell-” she started, but was quickly interrupted by a body hitting her and knocking her to the floor, knife tumbling away.

Avi got up as fast as she possibly could, reaching towards the knife and kicking the intruder in the ribs, who let out a small groan.

In the dark, it was hard to tell who it was, but by the painful groan the figure admitted Avi didn’t feel like it would be an assassin. 

She kicked the intruder one last time, hitting a rib and hearing a crack. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her desk and quickly restrained the person and lit a few candles.

She brought a candle down to see the face of her intruder, shocked to see Jax’s bruised face scowled in pain.

“What the hell are you doing here!” She exclaimed, kneeling by her side. Jax’s hair was a mess, and she reeked of alcohol. 

“My-my wrist,” she gasped, holding her arm behind her back keening over. With the new light, Avi saw Jax’s wrist bruised and swollen with the handcuff snug around it. She quickly reached for her key and unlocked them, Jax cardoling her arm to her chest, and inhaled sharply.

“Jax how did you get here?”

“Climbed,” she mumbled, not meeting Avi’s eyes.

“Is your wrist broken?” 

“Maybe. Dunno,” She replied, eyes shut. Avi saw a new scrape across her face, and bruises under her jaw. Avi gently lifted Jax’s chin, studying her daziness. Her pupils were blown and unaware. 

“Jax what the hell happened?” She asked, lightly running her fingertips over the bruises on face. Jax winced as Avi’s fingers brushed against her jawline, jerking away.

“Ouch,” she muttered.

“What happened?”

“Boss got mad. We got drunk, he said to do these drugs. Didn’t want to though,” She groaned, curling onto her side, on the floor at the foot of Avi’s bed. She reached up and quickly grabbed a pillow for Jax to lay on. She muttered a thanks.

“Who’s your boss?” Avi leaned back, studying her face in the candle light.

“Issa secret,” she said, her words slurring. Avi would’ve thought her to be keeping a joke, but her face remained completely serious. Her eyes were dazed and unfocused.

“We need to get you help,” she muttered, mostly to herself.

“Just want to sleep. Please,” she gasped, her gaze focusing on Avi. 

“Help first. Then sleep,” She said firmly. Jax exhaled, closing her eyes. 

Avi ran through the hallways as fast as she could, until she reached a familiar doorway. Jade Vines. Her little sister. She was a gifted doctor, like Avi had been trained for her whole life to become the aedile, the queen’s most senior and most trusted doctor, often incharge of the entire country's health care systems. 

She pounded on her door until it swung open, an exhausted Jade standing in her bathrobe. Her bed head was close to hilarious, and her brown eyes squinted at the small light.

“Avi? What’s going on?”

“I need your help,” she said, heart racing. She had no idea why she was so afraid for Jax. It wasn’t the first time she’d shown up with cuts and bruises to their meetups. Avi would ignore it for the time being, and wonder about them later. But she’d never shown up with a broken wrist.

“What happened?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“My friend is hurt. Follow me,” Avi winced on the word friend. Jax and her were a lot of things, friends didn’t seem to fit though. Nevertheless, she turned briskly on her heel and returned the way she came, Jade following.

She returned to her room to see Jax curled up on her side, broken wrist tucked in under blankets stolen off of Avi’s bed. She approached her and shook her awake.

“Jax, I told you, help first then sleep. Come on, wake up,” she said gently but firmly, as Jax’s eyelids fluttered.

“Too tired. Stop I want to sleep,” she mumbled, pushing Avi’s hands away. Avi grabbed the pillow from under her and yanked it out, causing Jax to yelp, groaning as she sat up.

“How did she get here?” Jade asked, having lit candles in the room so it was a little bit brighter.

“I don’t know. She said she climbed.”

“Yeah. Climbed. Who’re you,” she muttered, looking distrustingly at Jade.

“She’s a healer. You’re gonna let her help you,” Avi said.

“Stop. I’m leaving,” Jax said, trying to push herself up with her good arm. Avi just pushed her back down, intent on keeping Jax with her, away from whoever did this.

“No, you’re not. Jade?” Jade was staring at Jax’s wrist, and held her hand out. Jax glared at Avi, but reached her broken wrist out for Jade’s careful fingers to examine. She touched it gently, moving it carefully. Jax inhaled sharply, her other fist white. 

“It’s definitely broken. We might have to reset it.”

“No,” Jax muttered, retracting her wrist.

“What happened to your ribs? And your face?” Jade asked.

“I kicked her twice,” Avi said, without hesitation.

“Are they broken?” 

“Yeah, probably,”

“I won't be able to tell right now, but tomorrow morning come down to the clinic, I’ll examine you.”

“No,” Jax said, glaring her down. Jade ignored her, turning to Avi.

“This isn’t allowed,”

“I know. I don’t know how she got here,” Avi muttered, meeting her gaze.

“If she doesn’t get to the clinic tomorrow, she’s going to die,” she said.

“She’ll be there,”

“No, I won’t,” Jax mumbled, leaning back and closing her eyes.

“Is there anything we should do about her wrist?”

“I’ll wrap it. Make sure she doesn’t sleep on it.”

About an hour later, Jax had a fully wrapped wrist and bandages on her cuts, grumbling mindlessly and exhausted. Jade disappeared back into the night after Avi thanked her endlessly. She knew Cleo wouldn’t be happy if Jade told her, but she promised she wouldn’t until Avi had a chance to speak with the queen first.

Jax stumbled over to the window, reaching for the latch before Avi gently pushed her hand away.

“You’re staying here tonight,” she said, forcing her hands to stay at her side.

“No. I don’t want to go to the clinic. I can’t,” she muttered, rubbing her eye.

“Why not?”

“My boss will be mad.”

“Who’s your boss?” Avi tried again, though Jax was exhausted.

“It’s a secret!” Jax said again, swaying forward. Avi reached out and steadied her balance, walking Jax over to the bed.

“Lay down,” she instructed, though Jax was already doing that. Avi took off Jax’s ratty boots and pulled the covers over her. She herself climbed into bed, feeling hesitant. They’d fucked many different times, many different ways. But sleeping next to her was an intimacy Avi was unfamiliar with. Jax shuffled back, until her back was pressed against Avi’s front, and Avi almost smiled. 

“Didn’t want to, you know,” she muttered, half asleep. 

“Hmm?”

“Didn’t want to do those… things,”

“Drugs?”

“Yeah. Or drink. Boss says I need to or else.”

“Or else what?” Avi asked, her hand naturally drawing patterns down Jax’s bicep. She felt stunned by the natural intimacy between them, liked they’d laid like this a thousand times before. She was waiting for an answer, but instead she felt Jax’s breathing get heavier, and she let herself fall asleep to it.

Avi had cancelled training for today, feeling exhausted herself. She had pushed her armies hard the previous week, she knew they’d be thankful for a day off. Avi was awake, sitting at her desk, drawing a sleeping Jax. It wasn’t because the sunlight shining through the window hitting Jax’s face was an image burned into her mind, or because Jax looked so much smaller, more vulnerable when she was asleep, and Avi never wanted to let that version of Jax go, it was just because Avi liked drawing. That’s all. She just liked drawing. 

She saw Jax stir, snapping her notebook shut and pretending to busy herself with war training plans. She turned only when she saw Jax shoot up, scrambling to her feet, breathing hard,

“Where the hell am I?” She said, looking around startled. Avi stood up quickly.

“The castle. Remember?” Jax studied Avi’s face, her eyes widening.

“Shit! I cannot be here. I-I have to go,” she said, walking to the window.

“No, you’re going to the clinic,” Avi said, blocking Jax.

“You don’t understand. I can’t,” She said, looking Avi dead in the eye,

“Too bad. You’re too hurt to be going back there. It’s out of the question,” Avi said, not backing down. Jax glared at her.

“No. You aren’t in charge of me.” Avi took one step closer to Jax, who inched back, trying to meet Avi with a similar intimidation. It didn’t work. Jax broke eye contact, looking at the ground and letting out a near-silent curse. Avi’s shoulders untensed with the victory. She didn’t know why Jax listened to her like that, Avi was almost positive she didn’t let anyone else make her decisions for her. Why was Avi different? 

Avi let out a breath and the victory, barely acknowledging the unspoken argument Jax and her just had, as if they had been doing this for years- together like that for years. It made them both realize how little they truly knew about each other. 

“It needs to be in private, at least,” she muttered.

“Fine. Why?” 

“Can’t risk someone seeing me.”

“What are you involved in?” Avi asked, taking another step forward. Jax clenched her, taking a smaller step back, though giving away nothing. Avi would’ve pushed, but she felt as if she shouldn’t press her luck with Jax again. 

“Nothing. Let’s go,” Jax said, pushing past Avi.

About 10 minutes later, they were set up in a private room with Jade. Jax was tense and quiet the entire way, finally letting out an exhale when the door was closed. Avi studied her, curiouser and curiouser about Jax’s life.

“Okay, let’s take a look,” Jade said, turning towards Jax, wearing a brown uniform. Jax didn’t say a word, tucking her broken wrist into her chest and sitting down in a chair.

“Jax, let her help,” Avi said, crossing her arms over her chest. Jax glared at Jade, jaw clenching in defiance. “ _ Jax,”  _ Avi said again, taking a step forward. After a moment Jax exhaled, finally extending her arm and wincing as Jade undid the wrapping.

She examined it, occasionally writing notes in a notebook.

“We’re going to have to reset it. You gotta come back to the operating room.”

“No,” Jax said, standing up, “I’m leaving.”

“Jax it’s not going to heal correctly,” Avi said, moving to stand in front of the door.

“I don’t care. I can’t risk it. I’ve already been gone too long,” she insisted, stepping forward.

“Avi’s right, your wrist will be in much more pain later on if you don’t fix it now,” Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest, “And your ribs too, I haven’t even seen the damage to those.”

“Shut up,” Jax said, “You can’t make me do shit,” she spat. Avi raised her eyebrows. 

“Really?” She stared deep into Jax’s eyes, saw a flicker of doubt, “You’re under arrest for breaking into the private sector of Queen Cleo’s castle. You’re now the responsibility of the Queen’s guard. Jade, please escort Jax to the operating room.” Avi said, facing Jade. She furrowed her brow at her, but grabbed Jax’s arm in her surprise, ushering her to the door.

“Fuck you,” Jax spat, getting pushed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**J**

Jax sat in a dimly let cell, cast around her wrist and her torso. She’d been there for 2 days past the surgery, her cell wasn’t the worst one she’d been in, but it wasn’t anything compared to a room like Avi’s. Jax’s bed in the cell had a thin layer of cushioning with 3 pillows, and a few blankets. There was a toilet and running water as well, but by no means any way of escape. 

She’d gotten visits by various healers, often to offer her pain medication and food. She’d accepted the food, but resisted the meds, too afraid from her last run in with drugs. 

It was early evening, she had a small window in her cell, behind bars. Jax could see the sunsetting. She laid down in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position when the dungeon door swung open creakily. Jax sat up, just as Avi walked outside her cell.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down, not wanting to hear a word Avi said.

“The healers have been telling me you haven’t been taking the pain meds,” she said, breaking the silence.

“I’m surprised they even bothered to concern you with it, considering you’re  _ so _ important.”

“Jade knows I worry about you.” Jax was taken back at the honesty of it. She tried to process what that meant, why did Avi care about her? And why did that matter to Jax?

“I need to go,” Jax said, turning to face Avi.

“Why?”

“I just do,” she muttered. Jax had been taught, firsthand about the importance of Luther’s gang's secrecy. It wasn’t something Jax ever wanted to relive. She knew that the moment Avi knew anything about her life, it would result in something bad happening. She wanted to spare both of them the grief.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Avi says, stepping closer to the bars.

“Stop it. Just let me out,” Jax said, standing up herself.

Avi sighed. “I can let you out, but I can’t let you go.”

“What does that even mean?” Jax said, exasperated.

“Come sleep with me tonight,” Avi said, and Jax could see a hint of a blush. Jax was shocked, but she tried not to let it reach her face.

“What?”

“Come sleep with me,” Avi said, once more, “If you want to.”

Jax looked down. “I do,” she muttered. She saw Avi smirk. 

“Come on then,” she said as she unlocked her cell.

About 10 minutes later, they were laying in Avi’s bed, Jax’s head resting on Avi’s chest, feeling the quietness of her breathing. Her eyes fought sleep, she wanted to be in that moment as long as she could. Safe.

“Why can’t you tell me what you’re involved in?” Avi said, drawing mindless patterns on Jax’s bareback.

“Cause I can’t,” she muttered.

“Will you get hurt?” Avi tried. Jax shifted.

“Maybe. Maybe someone else,” she said.

“Will they hurt you like they did before?” Avi tapped Jax’s bare back, mindful of the break. 

“Worse,” Jax said, quietly.

“Has it happened before?” 

“Not to me. My friend though.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

“Why do you want to know?” Jax said, looking up at Avi.

“I’m worried.”

“Don’t be worried. I’m smart.” 

“I know you are, but not safe.” Jax paused, lying quietly for a few minutes. 

“We were about 14 at the time. We’d grown up together, been together at the orphanage. But I got kicked out, and I ran into some trouble. I started working for my boss because he got me out of it. I’m still in debt to him,” she paused, exhaling. “My friend aged out of the orphanage, needed help with money. I helped her start working for my boss with me, but she didn’t keep quiet. She was murdered.” Jax said, numbly.

“Holy shit. Jax-”

“Not just her either. The boy she was talking to, her boyfriend,” Jax tensed at the word, Avi wondered why.

“So if you tell me what’s going on you’ll be killed?”

“I don’t know, but either way I can’t risk it. I can’t risk hurting… anyone” Jax said, voice catching on the last word. She rested her head against Avi’s chest. They sat in silence for a few more moments, taking in the peace.

“Can we just sleep?” Jax finally said, her voice cloudy with emotion. 

“Yeah.”

Jax woke up, tangled in limbs. She inhaled deeply, trying to hold on to that peace for a few more moments, before opening her eyes. The sun was barely rising, but it peaked through the window waking up the room. 

Jax placed one kiss on Avi’s shoulder before slipping out of the comforters, picking up her articles of clothing in the room. She dressed quickly, in spite of her broken ribs and made her way to the window, glancing back at Avi. 

Her arms were splayed across the bed, her mouth open slightly and a chest rising and falling. When she was asleep like that, her worry lines disappeared, she looked younger. Jax wanted to climb back in that bed and never get out.

She’d slept like she’d never slept before, not stirring once. Nightmares didn’t plague her subconscious and she felt no pain in her body. She hadn’t ever felt safe like that, in Avi’s arms.

Jax let out a sigh, turning and unlatching the window as quietly as possible, slipping out and scaling her way down the castle, back to her job.


End file.
